Forum:Naraku
What wish did Naraku make to the sacred jewel before kagome's arrow hit and killed him in the last episode (or maybe the second last episode)? And why was that wish not fulfilled? why was kagome offered a wish to make? The ending was quite confusing for me :( Thanks in advance guys :D :Hi, actually you can read the summary of Episode 25 (FA) (from the paragraph starts with "Inside the light"), since it's a bit long to be explained. By the way, be sure to type four tildes (like this: ~~~~) to sign your name. :) [[User:TsukiYaksha|'TsukiYaksha']][[User talk:TsukiYaksha|'月夜叉']] 12:47, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Hi Tsukiyaksha, thank you so much for replying. I have seen the last two episodes of inuyasha: final act episodes and also read them. In the end, I know naraku was forced to make the jewel's wish. But it is not mentioned what exactly he wanted to wish. That is what I want to know. What did he want to wish? My second question is that why does the sacred jewel not grant wishes but still grants special powers to those who possess it? And one last question. Why is it important to sign? lol. Anyway sorry to bother you with so many questions. I hope you reply. Hardiktwr (talk) 17:55, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :It's fine to ask questions if you have! Oops, sorry about that. It is indeed a good question. I think Naraku, as well as the jewel itself, wished that Kagome would disappear from the world by imprisoning her inside the jewel. As for the reason, possibly both Naraku and the jewel feared that Kagome would eventually defeat them. :Well... jewel users usually wish to gain special powers in order to do what they wanted (or can you provide a character as an example?). But the jewel also grant wishes to the users, as you can see Kikyō, wishing to see Inuyasha once more. The jewel realized the wish and thus made her reincarnate as Kagome. :Signing the name is quite important and convenient for others to recognize your identity (username). When more than three people join in a discussion, it would be easier to identify the person by looking at the signature he/she provided. (As you can see some users also create their unique style of their signature) :D :By the way, thank you so much for answering questions at the InuYasha Answers Wiki! :) [[User:TsukiYaksha|'TsukiYaksha']][[User talk:TsukiYaksha|'月夜叉']] 08:36, April 18, 2015 (UTC) It's always hypothesis, but for me, this is the answer: Naraku asked to reunite with Kikyo in the afterlife. This is what the Jewel asked him to wish, but in the same manner Kikyo was deceived wishing to see back Inuyasha, the Jewel deceived Naraku as it bring Kagome, who's Kikyo reincarnation, in order to fight into the Jewel for eternity. Also, i think the article in some manner is very wrong at the end. Naraku is not a manipulator manipulated by the Jewel, he's the manipulation itself. In fact he's not even "someone", only the emanation of the greed and frustration and jealousy inside Onigumo heart, which is only one extent of the greed, frustration and jealousy inside any human heart. Readers of Inuyasha forget too easily the true content of that story. The Jewel is just a fight, a fight inside any human heart, who tooked incarnation inside the painful reality beyond the tragedy of Midoriko or the tragedy of Kikyo. The main goal of all this was not to "kill" Naraku, or Magatsuhi, or else, but to purify evil. Evil is not someone, evil is not even something, that's the truth behing Inuyasha manga, evil is fenomenon generated by the event's, generating pain, without any goal. From Naraku to Magatsuhi, they are just mere remanescence of this evilness of the tragedy who tooked place, and the tragedy i'm talking about is not the murder of Kikyo or Midoriko, but the frustration of the humans who were deceived in their life from their desires, those being the perveted wishes of Onigumo, or the salvation of the saint, the desire of love beyond death of Kikyo... Both Kikyo and Midoriko didn't fight Naraku or Magatsuhi, in fact, they had intended to purify this evilness, to cure the reality from this tragedy which feed evilness, creating demons. Don't forget that countless of demons did join this battle of the reality, countless of lives were destroyed (remember all those villages sacked, castles burned, and don't forget that this is the warring state era). This fight was so ruthless because it was not just a simple sealing of one disturbed spirit, it was the fight against the evilness of the world itself, and to win this fight, priestress have to purify the human suffering, and cure his sadness, the main sources of evil. Midoriko failed since it seem she was alone. She couldn't understand the suffering of her current opponent, and so wasn't able to cure it and purify his soul. It tooked centuries to understand what was the meaning of this evil. Kikyo had an opportunity perhaps, as she was able to ressent the sorrow of this world, but also to enjoy it trough her relation with Inuyasha, but at the same time this relation damned her in first place, since to love is also to fear and suffer from fear, fear to not be loved. This is where evil triumph in first place when Naraku made them hate each other, this was possible because Kikyo did fear to not be loved by Inuyasha, and so be betrayed by him. But that love was strong enough to conquer time trough her reincarnation on Kagome. Kagome didn't fear anymore because she trusted Inuyasha in absolute. Thus it allow her to destroy the evil bound of the world, of this entire tragedy, love was worthy of it and was not a weakness of the heart. When that was been clear, Magatsuhi or Naraku or the Jewel or whatever was defeated, suffering was cured, and the evil was purified from the world. It's interesting to denote that by the time of the start of the story, it is the period of Oda Nobunaga, but by the end, we have seen the gun's and so can conclude the Warring state era is to be ended soon too. That's also a consequence of the battle of the Shikon-no-tama. All those demons tragedy existed because of the evilness of the wars, who started with the Genpei wars (Midoriko age) and when the Jewel was destroyed, the wars were to end very quickly (a few decades after the manga started), demons, born from human suffering, emanation from evil, disappeared. -Sigmen From what I can tell, Naraku wanted to wish for Kikyo's heart, but instead the Shikon Jewel forced him to wish for his soul and Kagome to be sealed inside the Shikon Jewel when he died. That's why Naraku's soul was inside the Shikon Jewel following his death, until its destruction. Also read that the Shikon Jewel did so for Magatsuhi in some attempt to replace Magatsuhi's soul with Naraku's inside the Jewel, although this didn't complete coz Magatsuhi stayed inside the Jewel after Naraku's death and was destroyed along with it. (Perhaps Magatsuhi would have been released had Kagome made a selfish wish on the Jewel) Regarding the question of how much Naraku has been manipulated: True I haven't seen The Final Act yet, just read bits about it to be sure the show has closure before I jump into it (having a hard time with a show that has one of its most dangerous villains still on the loose and I can no longer enjoy any episodes of it until she is either destroyed or reformed), but so far it looks like most of Naraku's actions are his own, aside from the Shikon Jewel forcing him to make the wish (I kinda peeked at his death scene). I'm not sure yet of how Magatsuhi or the Jewel were involved in Naraku's creation (I read they were, so in a sense they're still behind him), but based on what I've seen so far and read in his Personality article, all he wanted was to get more power, plus the Kikyo thing. He thought he was the master manipulator, and ironically was a pawn in the end. Perhaps he'd been manipulated more than I know, but he didn't know it until seconds before his demise. KillRoy231 (talk) 08:01, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Manga vs Anime Manga & Anime: After Sesshomaru cuts him in half with Bakusaiga, Naraku is killed by Inuyasha with Meido Zangetsuha and his remained soul is purified by Kagome from the human world. Then, he is killed by Inuyasha. Kagome only purified his soul. Manga: Most likely Naraku/Magatsuhi's desire had dissolved forever Midoriko's soul to prepare the place for Kagome, because she come to help Inuyasha against the demons but then disappeared and never returned. The souls of Magatsuhi and Naraku were clearly destroyed forever by Inuyasha when he cuts the point of light in the darkness inside the Shikon Jewel with Meidō Zangetsuha and arrives in the Meidō outside the Jewel to save Kagome. This point of light, left by Kikyo before dying, was the key to kill Naraku and destroy the jewelry evil. In fact, with Inuyasha's attack, the Jewel's shimmering completely stops. The rest of the Jewel breaks and then disappears when Kagome makes the right wish for it to be taken out of existence. Anime: Kagome wishes for the Shikon Jewel to be gone forever, thus freeing Midoriko's spirit so that she can pass on to the afterlife; Naraku is shown to have awakened and finally is content by the warmness that the Shikon Jewel shined as it is destroyed. Wind Tunnel disappears when Kagome purified Naraku's remained soul, but in the manga it is unknown if it happened when Inuyasha killed Naraku with Meido Zangetsuha or when Kagome purified the remained soul. --